Dumping Austin
by Miller.Jones
Summary: Following Harris's advice, Mark decided to dump Austin but Austin is horny and started snogging Mark as soon as he entered the empty classroom. The kiss leads to other things and dumping Austin might end up being the furthest thing on Mark's mind once he sees Austin in nothing but his socks. SMUT


Disclaimer: I own nothing, nor do I know the sexuality of those within the show.

Mark Conner-Healy figured that in this case, his sister Harris had it right and that he should dump Austin but has been putting it off as he didn't want to hurt Austin.

"Hey look its the ass kisser," said Dylan a friend of Austin.

"Mark is no ass kisser," Austin said. Mark felt rising hope believing that Austin was going to defend him.

"He gets some poof to kiss his ass before rewarding him by spreading his legs, isn't that right cocksucker?" continued Austin.

"Yeah," laughed Dylan grabbing himself. "If you beg I might just allow you to get a taste of my massive friend here!"

Mark made a sound of disgust, "There is nothing massive that either of you two has got even if you combine both your lengths!"

"The little freak has been perving on as in the John," sneered Austin.

"Maybe for you but if he has seen mine he knows there is nothing small with what I'm carrying." Retorted Dylan.

The two walked off and Mark decided to dump his ass as no one at this school has ever been dumped before.

Mark was nervous as he looked at the note that was left in his locker. It was a brief note with a time and place and wasn't signed but Mark knew it was from Austin and that the boy was horny for sex. Breathing some deep breaths he reached out and turned the handle on the door to allow himself entry.

Austin was already there still dressed and clearly pleased to see him, before Mark could close the door Austin rushed towards him and his momentum caused the door to close with force while at the same time captured Mark's lips in a heated kiss.

Mark couldn't help himself as he felt his currently still boyfriend up and moaned into the kiss finding Austin hard and wanting. His hands moved away and burrowed under Austin's shirt and up his flat chest, not a single hair was to be found but already Austin was growing a fine looking treasure trail.

Breaking the kiss Austin complimented Mark, as his hands loosen Mark's pants.

"Someone is eager," panted Mark, feeling a little breathless after that intense kiss.

"I wanted to suck you every time I laid eyes on ya," confessed Austin, just before kissing his lover in another frenzy.

Mark felt his brain shutting down as his pants dropped and his underwear was suddenly occupied with two hands playing with his pride and joy and Mark's mouth was playing host to Austin's tongue. Mark's knees felt weak at the sensation and he took advantage of being pressed up against the wall and Austin's bod.

"You are so damn cute!" growled Austin looking at his hands in his boyfriend's underwear while Mark moaned at his forcefulness.

As Austin removed Mark's shirts he said, "I'm going to suck you so hard you won't be able to touch yourself tonight nor tomorrow morning."

Between the two of them, Austin was the cum lover while Mark finds himself gagging on the taste of cum. Austin enjoyed swallowing any bodily fluid of Mark most particularly cum and spit.

It was no surprise that Austin was going down his body planting kisses as his hands lowered Mark's underwear so he could attempt his boast. Mark fought for some level of awareness and achieved on locking the deserted classroom door and hoped that Austin was correct in choosing this classroom because if he chose poorly then a teacher would be shocked and outraged that his or her room was being used for sex.

Mark was in no time biting his lip as his hands laid on Austin's head, struggling no to make to much noise nor to cum down his lover's throat. He had a plan though he couldn't really recall what but he knew that Austin swallowing his load wasn't it.

As if coaxing him Austin played with his balls then his hands attempted to grab his ass but was foiled with the wall, so resumed playing with his testicles. Mark hoped that he was just as good at sucking cock as Austin was.

Groaning Mark said, "Let's… (groan) swap."

Austin eased Mark's four inches out of his mouth, the entire length was covered in Austin's saliva. His hand took hold and he gave it some tugs.

"Fuck, you're giving me a workout today. I guess I can take a short break." Said Austin

"Let's get away from the door, 'm afraid someone might hear as,"

"Shit, I never thought of that!" Responded Austin

The two boys stripped down till they were both in their socks and Austin was sitting on a desk with his legs parted, Mark was between his legs sucking on Austin's balls as his hand stroked Austin's hardon.

His pinkish tongue from time to time roamed up Austin's length and scoop up some precum, it was not potent enough for Mark to feel sick tasting it. All the same, he knew he knew that he couldn't prolong the blowjob and he did crave the challenge on taking on the four and a half down his gullet so he eased back the already lowered foreskin so the cockhead was entirety exposed and swipe his tongue across the bulbous head before opening his mouth to perform oral sex.

"Oh shit… fuck… yeah… oh…" moaned Austin his eyes fluttering shut as he gripped Mark's neat hair.

Mark would have been pissed if he wasn't fluttered. His hand applied some pressure on Austin's stomach who took it to lean back and did so exposing his hole.

Both boys tried bottoming and Mark found himself enjoying rimming and the tightness of Austin's ass while Austin enjoyed swallowing Mark's loogie while getting his prostate stimulated with Mark's slightly thicker cock. All the same, while Austin was not a fan of rimming he does enjoy watching Mark bounce up and down on his cock so Mark did so more times then he wished.

So Austin was not surprised to feel Mark's hands rubbing at his entrance, he actually bit his lip to stop a louder moaned coming out. Mark felt more precum coming out as he started playing with Austin's hole. If he could afford to he would have bought Austin a buttplug as Austin clearly liked having his ass played with.

He stroke Austin with his lesser hand as he sucked on some digits with his dominant hand while he brushed his face against his lover's cock. He was gay and enjoyed the smell of cock and the feel of it against his cheeks.

Satisfied with the wetness he resumed sucking on the four and a half as he blindly sought out Austin's hole for some fun.

Austin was fighting a losing battle in keeping quiet as he was blown and fingered by his boyfriend, he like Mark previously had trouble thinking as he was pleasured and if he could he would have prayed if he was religious that no one would walk past and hear him as he was cursing and moaning in equal abundance lost in his pleasure.

"Fuck… Me… Gwad… Please… Fuck... Fuck…"

Mark was pleased, all it took was a little fingering and Austin wanted something fatter than his fingers inside him but he never really noticed that when he fingered or rimmed Austin how much time really have passed in the act.

Knowing that if he was to continue he get a mouthful of jism Mark stopped and stood up and saw Austin covered in sweat with a goofy expression on his face.

"Geelouise you keep getting better and better," Austin said.

"Bend over the desk, unless you want to finish that blow job," Mark said with a corky grin as he stroked himself in front of his lover.

Wasting no time and Mark making room for him Austin got in position with his ass facing Mark waiting for Mark's cock.

Even though he was no stranger he still swore as Mark entered him slowly, and as always Mark waited for Austin to adjust before giving Mark the ok to start.

Slowly at first Mark eased in and out then applied more haste in his movement before thrusting in and out with all he had. Austin ass was milking him all the while and Mark was pleased that he had a reprieve or he would have already had cummed up his lover's hole.

"Stop… Mark, stop."

Mark did so wondering what was wrong, he removed his cock from Austin's ass.

"I want to watch you," Austin said sheepishly as he turned around.

A desk was press up against the one Austin was on and the boy laid on both as his legs rested on Mark's shoulder, Mark entered Austin and got back to work facing and mesmerizing Austin profile for future wanking material.

Austin didn't need a helping hand to cum as he has cummed several times before without assistance but he couldn't help but play with himself as Mark's ran up and down his legs. Mark watched and was turned on watching Austin lick his fingers clean of precum.

Mark came first, deep inside Austin, his jerking cock, even in his hole was felt and pushed Austin over the edge who sprayed cum all over his chest and desks. Mark overcome in lust climbed on top of the boy and started kissing him just as thoroughly as Austin did at the start of their fun.

Bareskin against bare skin, cum smearing between them as they rub against each other with dueling tongues was fueling the boys to go for another round as both felt and was excited to feel the others boner emerging.

"Enjoyed that?" Mark asked breaking their kiss.

"Fuck yea," Austin said excitedly.

"Good as it was the last one you get from me," responded Mark backing away with reluctance as he tore his gaze away to look for his clothes.

"What?"

"Welcome to Dumpstown, population you."

"Why?"

"You treated me like shit this morning and it wasn't the first time!"

"You know I didn't really mean any of that!"

"It still hurts and now you have a taste on just how much it hurts."

**This is complete so no need to follow it as it won't be updated. Spin the Bottle (Girl Meets World) will be updated soon for those who read and awaiting an update on it.**


End file.
